Big Puppy
by SilverShadow140
Summary: The search for the feathers continue with more stressing situations; between worlds bonds are made with traveling companions as the journey continues, making it easier to understand. So what happens when one's perspective is shifted altogether? -KuroFai-
1. Chapter 1: Eriis, City of the Craft

_**Big Puppy**_

_**By: Eroko Nashuri**_

**_A/N: I own nothing; I'm just borrowing the characters from CLAMP. _**

Chapter 1: Eriis; City of the Craft

The country they landed in was cold, but it wasn't that cold; Jade country had been colder. Despite the weather they were still out searching for the feather only to return to the hotel at night to relax over hot food and hot chocolate and sleep. It was a beautiful world full of wonder and magic; people would weave clothing out of spider's silk and make glass out of ice. But even with the beauty there were also darker and more sinister corners in this world. At night people would lock up, hiding from the events that took place outside, scared half to death of the darker crafts that transpired outside.

At night people deemed 'witches', 'sorcerers', 'mages', 'wizards' and other variations of the name gathered and preformed rituals of various sorts. None of those from the lighter part of the country dared look into the events for the fear of being killed or worse. But very unfortunately for the dimensional travelers is that at night was when the small white rabbit-like creature known as Mokona sensed the feather, its blue eyes widening as it made the cute little sound as usual, declaring the presence of a memory feather.

They all glanced at each other as Mokona began to panic. They'd have to go out at night. As it was rather than referring to the lithe tall blonde with blue eyes known as Fai, mage or wizard, Kurogane, the tall, burly ebony haired ninja with crimson eyes had to refer to him as other things such as 'oi' or 'idiot' so the townspeople didn't panic.

"I'll get the Princess' feather back; I don't care the danger." Syaoran, the brunette young boy with brown eyes declared brazenly as he glanced out a window to see and eerie purple glow being cast around.

Sakura jumped up at that, her green eyes gleaming and her orangey brown hair swaying as she ran over to Syaoran, clinging to his arm. "But you might get hurt Syaoran-kun. What if we looked during the day instead?"

"But Mokona didn't feel it earlier. Mokona thinks that they have it." The white fluff ball was sitting on Syaoran's shoulder, pointing out the window as it spoke.

"We could easily use a disguise of sorts; it shouldn't be too hard as long as we challenge them on our terms instead of their own." Fai smiled widely, glancing out of the window as well.

Kurogane huffed. "Will that work? I'm not fond of the idea of meeting a bunch of wizards in a brawl; they use long range moves." The ninja sat in a corner with his back to the wall.

Fai smirked, unnerved by the figure clad in black. "It's hard to tell, it really depends on if we catch them off guard or they catch us; I'm not too sure about the traditions here."

"Even if we're not sure we must get Sakura's feather back." Syaoran's voice was firm as he placed a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Fai smiled lightly at his 'family'. "We should wait and pick up some clothing in the morning to fit in more; they'd probably see us as suspicious with what we're all in right now." Sakura nodded handing Fai his big fluffy coat, seeing as he had let her borrow it because of the weather. Fai smiled. "Well off to bed now; we do have a busy day tomorrow." Fai ushered the younger two to bed, Mokona following to sleep in with Sakura.

Fai stretched with an over dramatic yawn. "Well I'm heading to bed too. Try not to stay up to late Kuro-rin."

Kurogane grunted as Fai walked off to the shared bedroom; the house had three bedrooms, one for Sakura, one for Syaoran and one for the two adults, but Kurogane was considering sleeping in the living room just to have some privacy for once.

*~*~*

Sakura glanced in a mirror; she wore a light pink heavy dress with tan fluff around the collar and the cuffs. He wore tan stockings and soft pink boots with a fluffy light pink hat. She blushed lightly; glancing over at Syaoran who wore a green coat with brown fluff on the collar and cuffs, brown pants and regular brown boots, a brown scarf tied around his neck. They both jumped when they heard Kurogane practically stomp out of the changing room, face aflame with a blush. His coat was regular black with black fluff, black pants and black boots going with his plain black scarf and gloves. "Damn that sales woman!" He sat down on a chair, glaring out at nothing in particular.

Fai bounced out with Mokona on his shoulder, his outfit matching Kurogane's only in white. "Hyuu, now Mommy and Daddy match!" He smiled back at the sales lady who winked at him. They quickly paid for the clothing having earlier sold old clothing for the country's currency, leaving as soon as they finished with that, walking around the town. "So should we attempt research or do you think it's too risky?" Syaoran glanced at Fai who smiled.

"Who knows; it couldn't hurt to hunt around but we'd have to be careful." Fai was walking aside Kurogane who hadn't spoken since the clothing shop.

The first place they came up to was a little café deciding to grab breakfast as they dug around for information. They were eating contently when Syaoran decided to bring up the subject to the waiter when he came to check and see how he was doing. "Excuse me but my friends and I arrived in town yesterday and we were wondering why everyone is advised to stay inside at night."

The waiter glanced at them and gave a nervous smile. "Well you see sir, when the night sets a bunch of dark magic usin' people come out and do sacrifices to their moon goddess. Anyone who's not in the religion is deemed 'unfit' to see their sacred rituals and is killed… or worse." The waiter was nervous but continued. "Some say they worship a goddess that is part beast but it's really hard to tell. If you want more information I'd suggest talking to Mistress Ethel. She learns about this stuff to keep her town safe; she has a pact with them because she's the founder of this town."

Syaoran nodded. "Thank-you for the information, I'm sorry it made you nervous to tell me."

The waiter chuckled heartily. "Ah, don't worry about it; as long as you guys aren't planning on joining the religion I'm fine." With that the waiter returned to his work, leaving the group to finish eating.

*~*~*

The mansion was old and depressing looking as they walked up the long trail into a clearing with an elderly lady in it. She turned to them and smiled, the wrinkles around her grey eyes practically multiplying, her long silver hair gleaming in the sunlight. "So you are the ones passing through. I was hoping I could meet you and it seems my hope has rung true. It's a pleasure to meet you; I am Ethel Lionize." Before they could introduce themselves they were brought into the mansion and had hot chocolate set in front of them as they all sat on a long couch.

"I'm Syaoran, and this is Sakura." He gestured to Sakura, whom sat on his right side, sipping the hot beverage.

"And I'm Fai Flourite and this grouch here is Kuro-doggie." Fai poked the ninja to express his point. Kurogane let out a growl, his eyes narrowing.

"And Mokona is Mokona!" Mokona jumped onto Kurogane's shoulder and cuddled to the ninja.

Ethel chuckled lightly patting the white fluff ball on the head. "So I'm informed by Yuuko-dono that you are here searching for the memories of your friend and I'm to help you."

They all glanced up and blinked. "Why help us?" Kurogane gave the elderly woman a suspicious glance.

"I owe Yuuko-dono for helping me make a pact with the moon worshippers. This was my payment. I can tell you as much as you need to know but I can't take you to them at night."

Syaoran nodded curtly. "Thank-you madam, it's greatly appreciated." He thought for a moment. "If we wanted to get the feather back how would we challenge them so it's in our favour?"

"Give them a specific challenge; tell them you are going to challenge them, name what challenge you want, name what you want and they will name what they want if they win." Ethel spoke as if it was straight out of a textbook.

"What can we expect for them to ask us for?" Fai was generally interested as he absently stroked Mokona's head.

Ethel sighed lightly. "They are searching for the one who represents the legend of the moon goddess. If they win they'll probably demand for a sacrifice."

Sakura gasped. "What kind of challenges do they accept?" She was nervous; she didn't want Syaoran getting hurt.

Ethel smiled. "Sword fights, magic battles, word games. They don't challenge kids though so don't worry little one; the older two will have to challenge."

*~*~*

Night came around and the four of them left Ethel's place, Ethel having let them stay there. The streets were eerily quiet, footsteps all they heard for noise as they walked into the town's main plaza, a group of people clad in purple standing around a fire that hovered in mid-air. They all turned to the new arrivals, all of the purple clad figures visibly tensing, one of them stepped forward. This one seemed to be the leader; gold trimmings on the cloak along with a gold pendant hanging around the neck. "What is it you outsiders want? We haven't all night for our goddess does not wait; she plays trail over us even as I speak."

Fai stepped forward. "You have something that's important to one of our party. I ask that you hand it over otherwise we'll be forced to challenge you."

The leader chuckled and pulled back his hood, revealing long fire red hair and deep crimson eyes. "I am Kiouku, challenge me now and claim your challenge. If you win we will hand over what you seek. When I win then may the closest one to you suffer a more... befitting form." Fai swallowed; maybe he should have let Kurogane challenge Kiouku. "Back out of your own challenge and victory will be proclaimed on our behalf; what will it be, mage?" Fai tensed; Kiouku had known despite him keeping it hush-hush. Kiouku let out a soft chuckle, his crimson eyes seemed sentimental. "I am also from Celes so there is no reason to wonder. I saw Ashura-ou's madness ahead of time and left, having nothing too grand in Celes anyways. It was not running away for me; it was giving me greater possibilities."

Fai almost relaxed as he tried to think of a challenge without using magic. The only thing he could think of in the present moment was one thing; word problems. "I have decided; I shall challenge you with puzzles."

The red-head smiled lightly. "Then allow us to commence; we shall ask one another a puzzle 'till one makes a mistake. The victor being the one not to mess up, challenger shall start."

"The beauty which rests in the mouth that never talks, one that always runs, but never walks." Fai knew it was fairly simple but it was a good start off.

"A water lily; I expected harder for ma D class wizard."I have many legs and many arms; I dig all day and I sway on a breezy day." Kiouku had a satisfied smirk as he recited his puzzle, his eyes never leaving Fai.

"A tree; I also expected better from a Celestian. I can be loud or calm - I can live and die; I'm everywhere all the time."

"Wind." There was a light pause in Kiouku's voice as he thought for a moment. "I control myself yet I'm uncontrollable. I change as time goes on. I'm always a part of something more and I'm always ever present."

Fai thought for a moment, smirking broadly. "A heart. I--" Fai broke off sharply in a gasp as he saw Kiouku shake his head sadly.

"Love. I'd figure one such as yourself should have known that puzzle. I am sorry for what I have to do but perhaps this is the only way for you to understand." Kiouku was already drawing symbols in the air as Fai collapsed to his knees in disbelief; now the one closest to him would...

Fai heard Kurogane reach for his sword and Fai placed a hand on his to stop him. "We're out numbered as it is. Doing something like that would be stupid."

"And you'd give up just as simple as that? Even when your beloved is trying to spare you the pain of dealing with this; trying to spare himself the pain of putting you through this. What a pity it came down to this... it's a real pity." Kiouku finished the spell with a magic Fai had never seen; it made a final flash and stopped with nothing happening. The four dimensional travelers blinked in confusion - wasn't something supposed to happen?

"Oi, what the hell did you do?" Kurogane stepped forward, his eyes narrowed.

Kiouku sighed. "What I am meant to do. You can make a challenge for the feather if you wish; you are not the mage so you are still open to challenge."

Kurogane grinned darkly, drawing his sword. "Then it's a challenge," He thought for a moment; he wouldn't have it to the death because of his 'curse' it'd have to be something less serious. "First one to hit the ground is deemed the loser. You know what I want so what will you have in the off chance you will win?"

Kiouku nodded, summoning a red rapier and sighing. "If I win I shall have your sword."

Kurogane sneered; he'd defiantly not lose if that was Kiouku's price.

They both lunged at each other, the red-head ditching off to the side before they connected. Kurogane turned just as Kiouku came at him, blocking he blow to find the sword arm behind the blow rather weak. _All speed and no power._

Kiouku went to draw back, misjudging the reach of Kurogane's sword and getting smack with the back of it. He reeled, off balance slightly but dodging another blow, regaining his balance. He went to lunge again, getting the hilt of Kurogane's sword in his gut and then thrown off to the side, landing hard.

Kiouku stood with a blank look on his face. "I am the looser; the victory goes to you." He summoned up the feather and walked over to Sakura, letting her body absorb it. "May only the best of luck follow you on your journey for nothing is as it seems; illusion and lies are everywhere, no matter what world you venture to." He glanced back at Kurogane. "I'm sorry for what has been done but it must be done. Then perhaps... a frozen heart can be warm again." Kiouku wandered over to Fai and he held out his hand. "Come now; you are going to get cold and wet sitting on the ground like that." He smiled when Fai took the hand, Kiouku brining the blonde to his feet. Kiouku nodded and went back to the other figures in purple. "I can give you a safe passage on your way. None of my people will bother you now I suggest you all go get some sleep."

They left then, Syaoran carrying Sakura as they hurried back to the hotel they were staying at. Syaoran put Sakura to bed and soon followed with Mokona on his shoulder, leaving the older two together once again. Fai was strangely quiet as Kurogane sat on the couch, glaring out at nothing. "Go to bed mage."

Fai shook his head. "I need to make sure nothing bad happens; I've never seen that magic before and I'm not sure when it will take effect."

"You sure he didn't just chicken out when using it?" Kurogane got comfy and closed his eyes, attempting sleep.

"I'm positive." Fai paused for a moment, glancing at Kurogane. "Go to sleep in the bed, I'll be up for a while anyways."

A grunt was all the response that Fai got. He glanced at Kurogane and remembered back to Kiouku's words: _"_…_Even when your beloved is trying to spare you the pain of dealing with this; trying to spare himself the pain of putting you through this…"_ Fai shivered; the one defending him had been Kurogane so that meant Kurogane would…

Fai shook it out of his head and glanced at the ninja. Even though he'd tried pushing Kurogane away he was still Fai's closest friend.

Fai drifted over to Kurogane, who was obviously awake. The blonde mage sighed and nudged the ninja. "Go to bed Kuro-sama; you deserve the sleep." Kurogane lifted one eyelid and glared at Fai; he'd been content on just staying there but if the mage insisted. Kurogane sat up and glanced at the wizard; something seemed to be bothering him and it was pretty obvious.

"So what do you think that red head did?" Kurogane was glancing at Fai with a hard expression.

Fai winced; he didn't even want to think of that. "I don't know… the only way to really tell would be to wait." Fai paused for a moment, looking generally upset. "I'm sorry Kuro-sama…" Fai bit his lip, seemingly on the verge of tears; he didn't want to be the cause of someone's unhappiness. He leaned against the bigger figure, his head resting against the ninja's shoulder.

Kurogane was tempted to throw the mage off, to ask what the hell his problem was but he didn't; for once Fai wasn't hiding behind a mask, for once the mage wasn't playing along with his façade. He leaned back, getting rearranged on the couch so both he and Fai were situated and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Big Puppy

Chapter 2: Kuro-Doggie

Kurogane woke up with a groan, feeling Fai still clinging to him. He felt the blonde shift and he went to push the mage away, feeling awkward as his body jerked. "What the hell mage, get off of me!" He tried again only to fall off the couch with a startled yelp. He felt weird and everything looked different. He heard a gasp and glanced back over to the blonde, who was staring at him with horror. "What is it idiot?"

Fai reached out to the big black dog in front of him. Its fur was rough and its eyes crimson. He patted it cautiously, already knowing what its name was; Kurogane. This was Kiouku's price for failing. His fingers laced through the black fur as he tried to talk soothingly; surely Kurogane didn't know yet. "Kuro-sama, just stay calm… I'll go get Mokona…" He stood quickly, practically running into Syaoran's room, quietly taking the white fluff ball that shifted in his arms and let out a sleepy yawn.

"Mmph...? Fai, what is it?" The fluff ball could detect panic in Fai's movements.

Fai brought Mokona out to Kurogane and Mokona squeaked. "Oh wow! It's a big puppy, I bet you got it 'cause it reminds of Kuro-woof! Tehe!"

Fai almost groaned. "It _is_ Kuro!" He set Mokona down on a coffee table and glanced at the dumbstruck dog.

Kurogane was wide eyed; was he really a… mutt? He glanced down at his 'paws' and winced; he _was_ a dog. He glanced up at Fai who gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Kuro..." Fai glanced at Mokona who stood there, staring like there was no tomorrow.

"We need to turn Kuro-puppy back to normal! Yuuko! Yuuko!" The whit fluff ball opened up the connection with the witch of dimensions. Her red eyes staring with amusement darting across her face.

"You've called?"

Fai glanced back to where the children's room was and then back at Yuuko. "Change him back please, I don't care of the price; it was my fault so I should be the one to pay!"

Yuuko shook her head. "Someone has paid a very high price in order for him to stay as he is until a certain objective is completed. This person is Kiouku; if you want to know the objective I suggest you speak with him."

Fai squeaked loudly, as Yuuko cut the connection. "Mokona, stay with the children; tell them that Kuro-sama and I are taking care of something we noticed. I'll leave some money so take them out for something. I'll take Kuro-woof to Ethel so we can find out where Kiouku is."

"Alright Fai, I'll take good care of them." Mokona stood on the coffee table and nodded.

It didn't take much coaxing for Fai to convince Kurogane to leave; it seemed as if, even though he was a dog, Kurogane could still understand him. But Fai couldn't understand Kurogane, unfortunately; the occasional bark of anger was always dismissed despite Kurogane's irritation.

Kurogane was right beside Fai as they walked through town, people occasionally stopping Fai and praising him for how well trained Kurogane was and to ask what breed (Fai had decided on a wolf, Labrador mix). It wasn't too late in the morning when the reached Ethel's, the old woman inthesame field once again, only instead of a smile she held a mournful look on her face. "So you've finally made it here. If you are searching for whom I think you are I suggest you step inside." She led them in to the lobby where they noticed a boy with spiky white hair and deep grey eyes, sitting next to a girl with long blonde hair with blue eyes. The little boy got up as Ethel approached.

"Lady Ethel-sensei, shall I retrieve master Kiouku-ou-dono-sama?" He spoke curtly, glancing at Kuorgnae with inquiry.

Ethel smiled and patted the boy on the head. "Go on and get him for me Liaxum. Amiya go with him."

The girl with blonde hair nodded and rose, leading the little boy away.

They waited in silence before the two returned and shook their head. "Kiouku-ou has left for breakfast. If those two would have gotten here earlier then they would have caught him." Liaxum said wandering over to Kurogane, who gave the small boy a little growl.

Amiya snatched the boy away. "Liaxum! Don't approach dogs you do not know!"

"Aw but Momma, you weren't there last night; that's actually a human! Master Kiouku-sensei-ou-dono did it! It was _so_ cool!" The boy flailed lightly, trying to wiggle free from his mother's grasp.

Ethel laughed slightly. "You musn't use so many titles Liaxum; Master Kiouku is enough. If you don't want to call him that just use one title."

Amiya set Liaxum on a chair and glanced at Kurogane, walking to him and kneeling. "So.. Kiouku-ou..." She glanced up at Fai. "Tell me why."

Fai sighed lightly. "Because I failed in my challenge."

"And because I was hoping to teach you a very valuble lesson." They all turned and glanced at the red head who had just walked through the door, bags under his arm. "I got breakfast if you'd all care to sit down..." He glanced at Kurogane and Fai, both of them glaring. "Alright, not time for that. If you want to turn back into your original form you must retrieve the 'Hearts Wings' from the temple outside of town."

Fai and Kurogane both inwardly groaned, Fai taking the map that Kiouku offered. "Alright, we'll go and return once we have it." They both ran out, not wasting any time.

"That was your price to the witch was it not?" Ethel glanced at the grinning Kiouku.

"Yup." He handed the bags to Liaxum who darted off with them.

Amiya sighed and stood. "You can be quite the opportunists, you know that right?"

Kiouku nodded, a small smile on his face. "But duty is duty, ne?"

"It is, and I'm quite glad you took my offer." Yuuko's face was reflecting in a window.

"I just hope it's enough; mingling pawns from two separate sides _is _dangerous, even for us." Kiouku's face held a serious expression for once, his red eyes darkening.

Yuuko nodded, her black hair framing her face. "It is, but it's a chance we have to take." Her face flickered from the mirror and vanished completely.

Kiouku sighed, closing his eyes and turning his face towards a window to take in sunlight. "I trust you have no qualms with this dream seeing Ethel of Eriis? Helping someone as lowly as I?"

The Elderly woman shook her head slowly. "No, I have no problems with it, I'm just glad you caught this in time; if anything can help the outcome then let us try our best."

Amiya nodded. "Mixing the two is highly dangerous but I'm sure that... their hearts will be truly happy during the good times... and I pray to what ever greater forces that there are that everything will turn out alright; none of us can see that far and there are still too many choices to be made for things to be completely preset. I believe that this time.. we have all made a good choice in this situation. May greater forces give us a good hand in the upcoming future."

Kiouku nodded opening his eyes lightly. "I just couldn't ignore... the neglect in both their hearts... I know the other two... their hearts are also hurting but as things stand now I cannot aid them."

Amiya nodded. "Then I shall be off; I see no more reason for Liaxum and I to remain."

"May goo fortune smile upon thee, Amiya, Sorceress of the Hopeful Heart..." Kiouku smiled as Liaxum trotted into the room, his eyes alit and syrup smudged over his face. "And Liaxum, Wizard of the Broken Heart."

They both bowed and left the room, the faint 'pop' of a dimension warp ringing through the silent room.

"Are you going to remain so the Witch can get her price?" Ethel glanced curiously at Kiouku who nodded.

"And it is also my duty to see the results. If my lesson proves ineffective then there is also another few events that can solve it but I hope... that it doesn't have to come down to that."

Ethel smiled lightly. "You always worry for the welfare of hearts desires, do you not? It must be tiring being what you are."

The redhead sat down on a plump little chair and sighed. "The Sage of the Unfulfilled Heart; the one who hears the pleas of a mute and hidden heart." He glanced up and smiled. "But you know what they say about him; all pure, jumping into action when a single heart suffers the slightest of hurts."

Ethel shook her head lightly, a sympathetic expression crossing her face. "But it must be hard; people are determined that they hurt all the time. it must be hard listening to all the pain."

Kiouku nodded lightly. "But when I hear a truly happy heart it makes it all worth it. I don't regret my decision and I'd do it all again."

Ethel smiled. "All of this just to stop another's suffering. You paid a heavy price to Clow."

"But with the price came positives; eternal life, the ability to help others, a family." Kiouku stood and glanced out the window. "I'm sure that Amiya would also agree... and Liaxum... is such a wonderful child. I can understand why Amiya wants him to call me as he does; my time in his memory is going to end soon; Amiya doesn't want him to get too attached. That's why... instead 'Father' it's 'Master Kiouku'. In a way it hurts in a way it makes me happy... I'm able to help them and Liaxum still has his mother... the Heart's Wings... a symbol of my fatherhood..."

"It must have been a hard choice."

"Not really; deep down the heart always knows what it truly wants and I don't want to see him suffer."

**EDIT: A/N: Sorry it's so short; exams are around so I haven't really had time, and sorry it has a lot about Kiouku: he's important later on. **

**Disclaimers that I didn't mention before... (I think): I own nothing, Kiouku, Liaxum, Ethel and Amiya are created by me so no usin' 'em. If you've read my fic 'Limits' then you should know Amiya but they aren't the same person... **


	3. Chapter 3: Final Chapter

Chapter 3: The Sakushi Temple

Syaoran glanced around slightly apprehensive; they hadn't seen Fai or Kurogane in town and Mokona didn't know where they had gone besides 'out to handle something'. What if they ran into a fight or something? He shook his worries off; they both could handle themselves and if the princess noticed his worried glances then she might get worried herself and right now she was having a wonderful time learning how to make maple candy. Mokona sat on his head and giggled slightly when Sakura came bounding back over to them, holding out a sample for Syaoran to try. He gently took it and tired, tasting it. He smiled lightly. "its really good Princess, thank-you."

Sakura turned her head and frowned, reading Syaoran like an open book. "Is something wrong, Syaoran-kun?"

"It's nothing Princess, I'll be fine." Syaoran smiled lightly as he tried to convince Sakura who merely sighed.

"I wonder… how Fai-san and Kurogane-san are doing… I hope they're not cold or hungry…"

*~*~*

It was a little too quiet for his liking but it wasn't fun to tease Kurogane when he couldn't retaliate angrily like usual. Fai glanced around at the snow-covered trees apprehensively; he felt like something or someone that was hidden just out of sight was watching them. Fai glanced at Kurogane who nodded; even though he was unable to speak in an understandable language and they were too far from Mokona for Fai to be translated, they could still communicate by posture; Kurogane would flatten his ears in dislike when Fai would smile broadly and chirp something in his language (mostly because it sounded something close to a nickname).

They arrived in a grove that held a large castle-like building in it; grey stone and frozen window panes in arches against the blue sky. They didn't hesitate however, rushing forward with new vigor having been lagging from continuous walking earlier. They reached the front doors, which were carved with stars and hearts, black iron on the door standing out against the light Burch material. Fai nudged open the door to find one simple room with white walls and large grey tinted windows, an altar in the center of the room and a mirror mounted on the wall behind the altar. They walked forward, feet and paws crunching on a frosty grey carpet as they aproached. Kurogane couldn't see what was on the altar due to his height so Fai picked it up - pure white parchment rolled up and wrapped with a striking red ribbon. Fai gently slid the ribbon off and unrolled the scroll, finding it blank. Fai frowned and said something Kurogane couldn't understand.

As the words left Fai's mouth, letters began to scroll onto the page like fresh caligraphy. Fai blinked in surprise as Kurogane let out a small yelp; Fai had stepped backwards in chock and stepped directly on Kurogane's paw.

"Well I see that you've found the first part of the puzzle just fine."

They both glanced up at the source of the voice; the mirror on the wall had Kioku's face on it and Ethel's mansion in the background. For another thing they could understand the red head. "The hell is going on here?" Kurogane growled, though somewhat pleased to see that they both understood his words.

Kiouku chuckled slightly, albeit a little sadly. "The Celestain is to read what is on the scroll for you to continue. Do not worry; I'll make sure you two will be able to communicate and if you have any questions just speak to me - there are mirrors all through here. I thank you for doing this even if it is needed."

Kurogane snorted and glanced at Fai who nodded and began reading.

"_We're seeking our endless dreams_

_In a world with no guidance.._

_With tangled emotion _

_and a heart piercing beat,_

_our ballad continues,_

_quietly and without faltering_

_From the other side of the far-off sky,_

_our shadows blur together_

_Our memories are chronicled _

_somewhere between whim and inevitability_

_even if everything decays _

_in the whirlpool of time we spent_

_passing each other by..._

_I'll believe in your voice_

_We're seeking our endless dreams_

_In a world with no guidance.._

_even if I lose this light someday..._

_There will still be the shining blaze_

_you left in my heart_

_We'll turn these fragments of hope _

_into wings._"

The ground shook slightly as the altar shifted back against the wall, revealing stairs leading downward. Usually a scenario like this would mean a dark and creepy basement as the main characters descend into the basement, but no, it was fairly lit, white walls and a crsip white floor. There were no windows but crystals floated around, sending off bright light. There were a pillars with a few black banners on them, the crest being a broken heart. There was a mirror in the one corner but neither Fai nor Kurogane paid any heed to it as they noticed a few indents on a white marble door; five indents that would hold a sphere shape, a diamond shape, a cube shape, a prism shape and a star shape. They both glanced at each other then at the nearest crystal and noted the shape. Fai grabbed it and slid it into the correct spot and smiled; this was easy enough. He quickly placed the rest and the door swung open leading to a room similar, only instead of a door it held a simple table with a white table cloth. Upon the table were three objects; a crystal heart, crystal wings and a crystal key.

Fai glanced to his right seeing a mirror once again. "Which one?"

Kiouku glanced off to the side, his face ashen. "The wings but be warned now; when you remove them things will change." Fai nodded and picked up the object, feeling suddenly light-headed. He stumbled back slightly, tripping over Kurogane and landing hard.

Kurogane moved so he wasn't under Fai and glanced over at the blonde. "Oi, what's wrong?"

"It's the side effects of the object; those who initially pick it up are dazed until brought to... someone who knows how to handle it." Kiouku sighed lightly, giving Kurogane an apologetic look. "You'll have to navigate the Celestian out of there and back here; he won't be able to do much until I get the item."

Kurognae let out a growl and slid under Fai, dragging the mage along as he ventured towards the exit.

*~*~*

They arrived at the mansion quickly, Fai covered with snow as Kurogane dropped him on the ground. The red head sage quietly walked over, taking the crystal heart from Fai, who immediately snapped out of his trance and glanced around. "Um, where are we?"

"Lady Ethel's mansion. I thank-you for retrieving this," Kiouku then turned to the reflection of Yuko in the mirror. "And I'll send this to you now, Yuko-dono." Kiouku then muttered a few things, the item vanishing from his hands. He turned back to Kurogane and Fai, ignoring the witch completely. "No for you two... have you learned nothing at all from this endeavor?"

Kurogane snorted harshly, eyes narrowing. "Yeah, never letting the idiot take on challenges against obnoxious red heads." Kurogane was glaring at Kiouku, waiting to be changed back as the sage turned his attention to Fai.

"And you Celestian? Have you learned something?"

"To think profusely before I answer?" He smiled broadly and Kiouku sighed, already muttering the incantation; a deal _was_ a deal after all. There was a poof of red smoke and Kurogane in human form sat there on the ground where the dog had been before. "I am very disappointed in the both of you. Lying to one another is forgivable but lying to yourselves is truly appalling, disgusting, idiotic, selfish, ill moraled and detestable. Get out of my sight." Kiouku had gone from somber to pissed off rather quickly, his eyes gleaming angrily. "Maybe if you two would have just thought a little more about what people mean to you, you would not have to go through a worse endeavor than what I put you through."

Kurogane and Fai blinked, slightly stunned as Kurogane fumbled to his feet along with Fai. Kurogane took this more of a challenge and grinned. "Oh, you'd threaten me even when I'm a better swordsman?"

"I am **very** tempted to turn you back into a dog... or maybe even worse; maybe something you hate, like a demon."

The red head glared and Kurogane laughed darkly. "Don't bother threat--"

Fai cleared his throat, wanting to get away from the sage; something about him set him off ease. "Shouldn't we get back to Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan and Moko-chan?"

Kurogane growled of annoyance, stomping off with the blonde mage.

"Detestable? Disgusting? It's not very often you speak in such a manner, Sage. Do their positions truly bother you?" Yuko gave him a serious glance, as the other didn't look over; he merely stayed glaring at the ground.

After a few moments he finally sighed. "The fact that they have driven themselves to the events of Tokyo is truly unsettling. I tried my best here and failed, giving up something that means the world to me for nothing. But I have no regrets; even if it was for a second they were happy with one another the night I cast the spell.... I have no regrets, I just hope that they don't either."

**~Fin~**

**It is now decided; this is a prequel to my other fic called 'Limits' so please read that after! And a few people should know what Fai is reading... can you guess?**


End file.
